


the boy and the tree

by jimin_is_smallbutalsonotreally



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimin_is_smallbutalsonotreally/pseuds/jimin_is_smallbutalsonotreally
Summary: Soobin is a sad boy and Yeonjun is a tree spirt and now they are friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the boy and the tree

**Author's Note:**

> TW: attempted suicide and abusive parents. 
> 
> Just a short story about Soobin being saved by a tree.......

It was a beautiful fall morning and Soobin could not wait to get outdoors for the day. “Now remember to come back in time for dinner.” “Yes mother.” Soobin replied as he walked out the front door. On his way to the park, he could not help but tilt his head back to feel the morning sun on his face. Fall in South Korea was like nothing else he thought. As he arrived at the park, he scanned the area. There was not a lot of people around so, he thought it would be a great time to get some reading in and to escape his house. As he continued to scan the area his eyes fell upon a tree. Its branches were low and wide, a perfect place to lay.

As Soobin approached the tree a strong wind passed by. In that moment Soobin did not think much of it but, he should have for if he only looked around, he would have seen that the wind only touched him. Soobin began to climb the tree with grace. He huffed a long sigh of relief when he finally got comfy. He got his book out of his bag and began to read. The amount of time that he had been up in the tree was unknown to Soobin and the only thing that drew him away from the world written on the pages was that same breeze. This time Soobin did indeed look at his surroundings blinking a couple of times when he realized that the trees leave stayed perfectly still. He bolted upright and looked around, the wind did not affect the trees around him or the people passing by. Panic and confusion seemed to take over his mind.

His book flew out of his grasp “No wait” he whispered. Soobin did not know what to do but sit there and look at the tree around him. Its leaves were a beautiful mix of green and orange and red. The wind seemed to stop like as if it heard his thoughts. “I’m not an it you know”. The breath was knocked out of Soobin. “The tree is talking. This cannot be. Soobin wake up”. “Why would you wake up you’re not sleeping?”. Soobin looked to the trunk across from him. The voice seemed to come from there. He took a deep breath before asking “How did you know what I was thinking?” The tree gave a laugh that sounded like the first summer breeze that swept through the meadows of places written in his story book. “Because that’s what all humans think when I make my presence known to them.” Soobin could not help but feel a sense of sadness for the tree.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to be rude. What is your name then?” There was a pause and then “Yeonjun. My name is Yeonjun”. “Well, it is very nice to meet you”. The weirder the conversation got the more he thought that it was indeed a dream and that when he would wake up his book would be open on his lap like he would have left it. Right? Soobin and the tree sat in silence and to Soobin’s surprise it was not an uncomfortable one. No. It was a very pleasant silence. “Are you still there?” Soobin whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful moment but needing to know. “Yes” Yeonjun replied. “I am still here as I always will be until the day that I die and become a homeless seed”. “Well, that’s a sad thing to say but I guess it makes since trees cannot just get up and walk away”.

Soobin said this in a tone that did not satisfy Yeonjun one bit. He saw that the middle of the tree began to glow a great many colors, from beautiful browns and greens to hints of orange and red, until Soobin could faintly make out a shape of a boy. The glow vanished without a trace and in its place stood the boy that only looked a year or two older than himself. Yeonjun had yellow hair that came down in straight thin lines that was a little longer in the back then the front. He was wearing white pants and a matching shirt that seemed to be made from thin material that would let the strange breeze pass through. Around his head he wore a crown of thorns with the most magnificent looking purple flowers growing from them. His face was sharp yet soft and when his eyes met Soobin’s, he felt cold. He looked mad yet his eyes had a warm glow to them.

“As you can see trees can get up and walk away” Yeonjun said with sarcasm. “Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to insult you I just didn’t know that you could turn into a human.” Yeonjun hummed at Soobin’s apology and then took a seat across from him on the branch. There was a beat of silence and then another, the boys were looking at each other with curiosity. “Why are you sitting on my tree?” “Why are you a tree?” The boys said their remarks at the same time and Yeonjun gave Soobin the side eye. The boys sat again in silence watching the people go by. Again, Soobin said “Why are you a tree?”. Yeonjun looked out at the park before them as a windswept throw. “I am not just a tree but the guardian of this park. I look to make sure that you humans respect my part of the world and when you don’t have respect then I find a way to make you have some”. Yeonjun turned to the boy across from him and saw the understanding in his eyes. They sat on Yeonjun’s tree until it came time for Soobin to leave. Soobin told the tree that he would come again tomorrow.

Yeonjun was more than happy to hear those words for he has never had a friend before. When Soobin returned to the park the next day the tree was cut down. The guardian of the park was put to the task of protecting the nature around him but not his own. The only friend Soobin had ever known, and they were gone in the span of 24 hours. It appears nothing ever did work out for him and it seems as though nothing ever will. Thoughts like these ran through his head as he rode his bike. Soobin did not know where he was going but he knew he needed to get away. Away. Away. Away from the park that once held his only friend. The only person who seemed to care about him. Yeah, sure he seemed to not understand Soobin but at least he was there. Away from the house he came to hate. It soon got hard to petal and then he let out a scream as he almost went off the mountain side. He breaks with force and looks down. The cliffs edge was only a few feet from him. Soobin could see the rising sun on the horizon in front of him. He looks around perplexed. Why was he up here? Why didn’t he pay attention to where he was going? He got off his bike and let it drop to the ground.

He walked to the edge of the mountain and sat down so that his feet dangled. Why did nothing in his life ever turn out nicely? The voice in Soobin’s head answered for him “It’s because you are worthless. In the end you do not matter, and I think you should just jump.” Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump off and fall. Jump off and die. Soobin leaned forward and- “No”. A set of hands pulled him away from the cliffs edge. Soobin looked up and saw Yeonjun. He was not dead and that is when the tears came. It appears he could not help but let his tears fall. The tree nymph wrapped his arms around the human to comfort him. As Yeonjun did this he could not help but tear up at the other boys broken sobs.

“I thought you were gone, and I just wanted to go away” He shushed him as he said such things. “It’s all right I’m here now”. Yeonjun ran his fingers through Soobin’s hair until the boy stopped crying. Soobin looked up into Yeonjun’s eyes and said, “I came to your tree this morning and it was chopped down.” voice cracking as he finished his sentence. Yeonjun shifted so that he could face Soobin straight on and replied with “You humans are so extremely dumb. I told you that I can indeed walk away but my connection to nature has been severed”. Sadness filled his eyes and confusion creped its way into the other boys’ eyes. Yeonjun gave a weak smile at this. “I am no longer a great and powerful oak but instead a floating seed. A seed that will never find a place to sprout…” As he said these words, he brushed the tears that fell from Soobin’s face. “But do not worry my dear friend if my connection was really gone, I wouldn’t have been able to sense your footsteps trying to leave this earth.”

“Oh.” Soobin felt guilty. He wanted to end his life. He really did. Soobin had thought about k wording himself ever since he turned 8. He never did though because he know that his parents would pretend that they loved him but when Soobin thought that Yeonjun died even that logic was wiped clean from his brain. Fresh tears escaped his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. “You don’t have to apologize Soobin. I have seen many people fall by their own hands. I am a tree, and I was cursed with low laying branches. I have learned that for your kind that life feels as if it will never get better, but I can assure you that I have seen people’s lives get better. It just takes some time and for as long as the gods will let me stay with you than I will stay. You are my friend after all.” Yeonjun got up and extended his hand to Soobin “Let’s get you home.” Soobin did not want to go home to his parents but he also did not want to have to explain his mother and father to Yeonjun either, so he grabbed his hand. They walked down the mountain and as Soobin looked back he saw how the evening sun hit its surface in wonderful greens and yellows. As they made the way to his house the landscape around them started to change. No longer were there parks and lovely houses in neat rows, now there where houses that seemed to be placed by a tornado with their landscaping coming apart and their paint fading.

Soobin was nervous that Yeonjun would judge him about the place at which he lived but as he glanced at the boy he froze. He had not relived that Yeonjun was still wearing the crown of flowers and thorns and his loose white clothing. He stuck out too much and Soobin was too much in his own mind to realize this. “Yeonjun we have to get you into different clothes.” He grabbed his hand and ran the rest of the way to his house. Up the stairs and to the right he went, not giving Yeonjun a chance to see his house. As they entered Soobin’s room he let go of his hand to go and look for clothes that would fit him.

He found a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt that was a touch bit too big for him but would fit Yeonjun perfectly. He handed them to Yeonjun, “What am I supposed to do with this?” Soobin looked at him with surprise in his eyes. “There are clothes and your supposed to wear them on your body.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes “I know how clothes work but why do I have to change?” Soobin scanned the other boy’s body. “No one wears clothes like this anymore and I don’t want any attention drown to us.” Yeonjun looked down at the set of clothes in his hand and Soobin watched in amazement as the new pair of clothes appeared on Yeonjun’s body and his former clothes were folded neatly in his hands. 

Soobin let out a gasp “How did you do that?” Yeonjun looked up and lifted an eyebrow “What do you humans say, oh yes, a magician never reveals his secrets.” Soobin rolled his eyes at this and started to lead Yeonjun downstairs. “Come on I will make us some food before my parents get back from work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!! 
> 
> This story does not reflect the behaviors and characters of the members of txt. This story was made so that people could enjoy a short warmhearted read.


End file.
